The Black Butler's Assistant
by SlytheCat202
Summary: Ciel hires a pretty new servant named Emilie Wright. At first Sebastian thinks he just has another inadequate servant to take care of, but quickly finds that she can do everything nearly as well as he can. SebxOC. Please R&R! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

"Blah blah blah"= speaking

'_Blah blah blah_'= thinking

_Blah_ = emphasis on word(s)

~*~ = end of scene

I hope you enjoy! Please review!

* * *

"And you are…" Sebastian asked the person he just let in as he walked back towards Ciel, who was drinking tea at his desk.

"Emilie, Emilie Wright," the young woman said with a large smile. She bowed her head and curtsied. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "It is a pleasure to finally see you again, Master Phantomhive."

Ciel nodded his head as he took another sip of his tea. His eyes moved to a pair of red ones staring at him expectantly.

The child sighed and explained, "While I was meeting with Sir Alaric the other day at the Edwards estate, I met Emilie. She was our server. Recently, the head of the family, Jonathan Edwards, who was Alaric's uncle, passed away in an accident. Mrs. Edwards decided to sell the estate so she could move in some place smaller and less difficult to manage. With her husband dead, she has become much more careful with her money. With that, Mrs. Edwards had to let go of much of her staff, including Emilie here."

He waved his hand towards Emilie and added, "So I hired her. Sir Alaric highly praised her and told me she was the best servant there."

Emilie blushed and said in a soft voice, "I wouldn't say the _best_…"

"Nonsense," Ciel stated. He took another sip of tea. "I saw how hard you worked that day. You did practically everyone else's job while still serving us quite adequately. I haven't seen anyone work that efficiently other than my butler, Sebastian."

"Oh, why thank you, Master Phantomhive," she exclaimed, the large smile on her face growing bigger.

Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted slightly to the side. The grin on her face shined. It almost seemed as if the sun's light itself was radiating from her body, she was so happy.

Sebastian closed his eyes and smirked. "Well, you seem awfully cheerful for just having your master die and being let go from the staff. Please, do not take offense miss--"

"Oh, please! None taken at all," Emilie cried, waving her hand up and down. She opened her eyes, revealing large green orbs. A small, sad smile appeared on her lips.

"It's not that I am happy Master Edwards has passed away. Actually, it is quite saddening. He was a kind man. Never once did he beat or lay a finger on me or any of the other servants. My old master was understanding and even gave us days off if we asked without any questions. Nice payments, nice treatment, nice..." Emilie paused. The smile disappeared and the glimmer in her eyes dimmed. Although it was for only a split second, Sebastian knew she had difficulty letting out her next word. "… e-everything."

Emilie was silent for a moment. Her eyes were glazed over. She seemed to be reminiscing about something-- her bottom lip trembled— something she did not want to remember.

Ciel placed his cup of tea on the small plate. At the sound of the small clink, the fog in Emilie's eyes vanished and she bit her shaking lip. She blinked slowly and, when her eyes opened again, a large smile was planted on her face.

"B-but I am happy now," she exclaimed. "I may have lost a good master, but I have gained a new one." Emilie laughed softly. "I consider myself lucky that Master Phantomhive was kind enough to hire a new servant, me for that matter! How could I not be pleased about that?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. '_What a strange girl_,' he thought. '_Very strange_.'

"Sebastian," Ciel called.

His red eyes turned to the young master. "Yes?"

"Show Emilie around the house," Ciel ordered. "I want her to be familiar with the Phantomhive manor grounds as soon as possible so she can start working by tomorrow without getting lost. Put off all of your other work until this is done, understood?"

Sebastian's lips curved into that trademark smirk of his and said, "Yes, my lord."

He sharply turned and walked towards Emilie, who was staring at him with big eyes. When Sebastian reached her side, he whispered, "Let us go, Miss Wright."

A light blush colored her cheeks as she followed Sebastian out the door. Once they were outside of the room, Emilie exclaimed, "Oh please, sir! I do not want to waste your time. I know the job of a butler is very tedious. You have a lot to do without having to lug me around. Sir, I can make my way through the house and find everything on my own without bothering you. Making your job more difficult is the last thing I want to do!"

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at her words. She was kind and considerate of her coworkers. She was willing to get lost in this great manor just so she would not have to trouble him. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Please, Miss Wright," he replied calmly, "It is my pleasure to show you the manor. Anyway, if you got lost and had to ask me where certain things are all of the time, wouldn't that waste more of my time added up than showing you around once?"

The blush on Emilie cheeks turned into a more fevered red color and her eyes dropped down to the floor. "I-I suppose you're right, s-sir."

Sebastian turned his back to her and added, "Oh, and please call me Sebastian, Miss Wright. There is no need for formalities." He began to walk forward.

"Then call me Emilie," she said with a smile. Sebastian stopped and turned his head to face her. "One coworker acting familiar with another who doesn't is just plain silly, is it not, _Sebastian_?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "I suppose you're right, _Emilie_," he said with a soft chuckle. "Let us go then now that we have _that _established."

Emilie shifted her head to the side and beamed. She exclaimed while following after him, "All right!"

~*~

* * *

A/N:

So instead of studying for finals this weekend and being a good little student, I started writing this instead. I just began to watch Kuroshitsuji (a.k.a. Black Butler) and I simply adore it. I am towards the end of the anime and love it so much that I am going to download the show and buy the manga next time I am at the bookstore. I started watching it only a few days ago (again… why aren't I studying for finals .) and have already come up with a fan-fiction idea. I usually come up with one or two ideas for each anime I watch and may write a few random scenes, but I never actually write a first chapter and post it online.

I really want to continue to write this and develop a good story. The only way for me to not stray from it and drop the idea is to have pressure from other people to continue it. That is why I need _you_ to please review this and to tell me to continue it (that is, if you even like it). My wish is to become an author someday and the only way I can grow and improve as a writer is if people tell me how I can improve my story and writing style. Pointing out the flaws I make and what I am good and bad at doing is the only way I can get better. So please, please review! No flaming accepted though. I will only accept _constructive_ criticism.

I desperately need to study for finals so I will not be able to write any more until after Tuesday, which is my last testing day. After that, I will try my absolute hardest to write more of this fan-fiction. I am going to get surgery soon, so if I am not too out of it then I will try to write a lot while I am stuck on the couch for at least three days (*sniffles*). If I made any spelling mistakes or if something was unclear or did not make any sense, I profusely apologize. I have not sent this to my friend who normally critiques my work since I wanted to post it up as swiftly as possible. From now on, I will be sending this to her so she can look it over and okay it for me.

Oh, and I know the title sucks. I am absolutely horrible at naming things. If anyone has any better suggestions, please tell me. I will change it eventually, but for now please bear the crappiness.

Well, until next time…

~ Slykittymeowmeow

P.S. Is it just me, or is Sebastian super sexy?!? Whenever I see him, I really wish I could be the one who has the contract with him instead of Ciel. If he told me he had to do anything I said, I would exclaim with a devilish grin, "Anything, you say?" Sorry! Just had to let that one out lol! xD

Disclaimer:

All characters other than Miss Emilie Wright, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, Sir Alaric, and anybody else I made up belong to Yana Toboso. I used the Kuroshitsuji storyline and characters for entertainment purposes only. I am _not_ making any sort of profit from this (other than improving my writing, of course ;D).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

"Blah blah blah"= speaking

'_Blah blah blah_'= thinking

_Blah_ = emphasis on word(s)

BLAH/_BLAH_= emphasis on word(s)

~*~ = end of scene

I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Please review!

* * *

"And this is the kitchen," Sebastian said as he motioned his arm around the room. He followed Emilie and closed the door once she took a few steps forward.

"Oh," Emilie exclaimed, "what a lovely kitchen!"

Sebastian smiled at the remark. "The young master wakes at 8:00 each morning," explained the butler, "so breakfast is to be served right at 8:30. Then there is the mid-morning tea which takes place at 10:00. Noon is lunch and the afternoon tea is served at 3:00. Dinner is then served between 6:00 to 6:30, depending on the day's schedule, and lastly the young master gets his evening tea and a snack at 10:00 before he is off to bed." Sebastian paused and glanced at woman. "Did you get all of that, Emilie?"

Emilie nodded and smiled as a sign to continue the tour. He showed her around the room and where all of the cooking materials were placed. Sebastian noticed that Emilie's lips mouthed each word he said, memorizing every detail so she would not forget anything. When he was done, Emilie glanced around the room once more before walking towards Sebastian, who stood by the door.

She stopped in front of the butler and smiled brightly at his face. "I am ready for the next room, Sebastian."

He nodded and moved his hand towards the door handle. At that moment, the door slammed open and Bard charged in with a battle cry. Emilie's eyes widened and she gasped as the man collided into her. Before she could fall to the ground, Sebastian kneeled to the floor and caught her in his arms.

Bard stood in front of Sebastian. His eyes were closed and one arm was clasped to his hip while the other pointed at the man clad in black. The chef's face was red with anger and the cigarette in his mouth was nearly in two, the front part of it hanging dangerously from his lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I do NOT need any help," Bard yelled loudly. His voice seemed to shake the very room. "_I_ am the chef here and yet _you_ always prepare the meals. You hardly ever even let me near the kitchen. My food is delicious and full of nutrition! The way I--"

"Are you alright, Emilie?" Sebastian asked the woman in his arms with concern, completely ignoring the infuriated chef.

Emilie opened her eyes, which she had clenched shut at the impact, and stared up at her savior. Her green orbs shook as he gazed into her eyes, waiting for an answer. Emilie gulped and nodded slowly.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine," she whispered quietly, her pale cheeks turning into a light shade of pink.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Bard raised his voice even louder. He bent forward towards Sebastian and opened one blue eye. "What the hell are you even doi--"

Oddly, Sebastian was kneeling on the kitchen floor. Then the chef noticed a figure which was curled against the butler's chest. Sebastian cradled it tightly, yet almost delicately, in his long arms. He looked like he was protecting the object. A closer look revealed a young woman. The broken cigarette fell from Bard's mouth. A pretty young woman at that!

'_Nice figure, young and innocent looking, long, black curly hair, big green eyes,_' thought Bard as he inspected the girl in his superior's grasp. '_And in HIS arms like THAT? What in the hell…_'

"Wow! What the hell are you doing, Sebastian? You would do _that_ in the kitchen?!" Bard exclaimed, blue eyes bulging from their sockets. Obviously, he had gotten the wrong idea... "Who is that woma--"

The rest of Bard's words suddenly came to a screeching halt and he snapped his mouth shut. A dark, ominous aura seemed to emanate from Sebastian's body. Shivers ran down the chef's back and all across his body as a red eye hidden beneath black bangs glinted in the light. Bard's body went cold as he slowly began to back away from his superior, who was giving him the death glare. Droplets of sweat ran down the length of the chef's body.

"This _woman_," Sebastian's red eye flashed more brightly, "is Miss Emilie Wright. She is a new servant here and will be working with you. That is, if you don't _kill_ her first."

There was a moment's pause. Bard tilted and scratched the back of his head.

"Huh?" He asked, a look of confusion written across his face. He raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. "Kill her? What are you talking about?"

Sebastian mentally face-palmed himself and his eye began to twitch. '_Could he seriously not have noticed…_' the butler's thoughts trailed off as he glared coldly into the face of Bard, who looked at him like a completely clueless idiot. Sebastian sighed and dropped his head in defeat. Apparently, he had not noticed colliding head on into Emilie's body…

"Um, Sebastian?" a small voice asked. Sebastian looked back down at Emilie.

"Yes?"

"Uh, could you let me go please?" Emilie closed her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "I can hardly breathe down here. You're c-crushing me."

Sebastian's eyes widened. His chest was pressed tightly against hers, suffocating the poor woman. Immediately after realizing this, he loosened his arms around Emilie's body and sat her on his thigh, his arm holding her up. She took in a deep breath. After she exhaled, Emilie opened her eyes and smiled once again at Sebastian.

"T-thank you," she said timidly.

Sebastian nodded his head and replied, "Of course."

Their eyes met once again. Sebastian's red eyes softened and looked warmly into hers. Emilie's orbs shook and quickly glanced to her folded hands, which twisted and turned nervously in her lap. A red blush spread across her cheeks. Sebastian smirked and chuckled inwardly. When he glanced back up, Bard was grinning at him.

"What?" Sebastian asked the chef with a tinge of irritation.

The smile grew bigger on the man's face. "So," he winked, "you've already hit it off with the new servant girl, eh?"

Sebastian looked at him dangerously. He felt his gloved hand itching towards the drawer nearest to him, which happened to be the one filled with nice, shiny, _sharp _silverware. Hadn't the man learned yet not to push the demon butler's buttons? Did he have a strong desire to die?

Emilie just looked confused. She blinked and tilted her head inquisitively. A smooth eyebrow arched up while the other curved down.

"Hit… it… off?" Emilie said slowly, trying to figure what the man had meant.

'_But Sebastian hasn't hit me? What does he mean? Hit what off?_' she thought innocently. '_That can't be right. Sebastian hasn't hit anything. Hmm… He must be talking about something else…_'

Sebastian gave Bard a warning glare to not go any further. The chef completely missed the social queue to shut up and stop while he was ahead.

"Way to go, man!" Bard exclaimed, giving a thumbs up sign. "You got her before we were able to even lay an eye on her. Play your moves and win her over before the competition got a chance. Great strategist! Way to think ahead! She's quite the looker. Have fun!"

Sebastian and Emilie stared at Bard in silence. Everything was quiet for a minute. His itch to grab a pointy knife from the kitchen drawer increased tenfold.

Emilie slowly blinked. "What the…" she began to question.

'_Well,_' Sebastian sighed to himself, '_I suppose it's time to kill the bastard. Idiot._'

Bard remained oblivious to his impending demise, still holding out his hand in a thumb up sign. After all of that, he had the audacity to add, "Tell me all about it, man! All of the details about what you do in night together, okay?"

Sebastian twitched. '_Dead, so dead,_' he thought in irritation. Then he smiled inwardly at the different ways he envisioned killing the idiot. '_A knife through the skull, or maybe the heart? Oh, perhaps piercing it into his eye would be nice and painful?_'

"Wait..." Emilie stared at Sebastian, then at Bard, and gazed back to the butler in confusion. The innocent look on her face faded away. Her eyes grew larger as the topic finally dawned on her. A tomato red blush painted her entire face.

"Umm! S-s-sir!" Emilie cried in embarrassment. "You h-have the wrong i-idea! S-Sebastian and I weren't-"

Bard's smile grew bigger and he began to laugh. "Riiiiight!" he said sarcastically. "In a position like _that_? Uh huh!"

'_W-why won't he believe me?_' Emilie thought desperately. She glanced down. '_And what does he mean in a position like tha-_'

The woman gasped and her eyes grew. She was sitting on Sebastian's leg and his arm was wrapped around her waist, fingers grasped delicately on her hip. Emilie also noticed that her shirt had become loose and revealed a bare, pale shoulder, which touched his large chest. Overall, they were very, _very_ close to one another…

"Ah!" Emilie scrambled off of Sebastian and fell ungracefully to the floor. The clumsy fall, along with the awkward situation, increased her fevered blush and made her face glow an even brighter red. Bard's laughter grew louder. Sebastian just gave Emilie a look that said "what the hell are you doing?".

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it, girlie," Bard laughed. "It's just the simple 'birds and the bees' deal. Nothing to be ashamed about."

Emilie blushed further, if that was even possible. "N-no, sir! You've gotten it all wrong!" she exclaimed. "I would _never_ do that with Seba-"

Sebastian tilted his head and stared at Emilie. He raised an eyebrow. Realizing what she had said, Emilie waved her hands frantically in the air.

"I-I-I didn't m-mean it l-l-like tha-at!" Emilie stuttered. Her fear-filled eyes switched back from Bard to Sebastian at hyper speed. "I-it's n-n-not that y-you a-aren't good l-l-looking and a-all, b-b-because you are. Y-you a-are quite h-handsome r-really. N-n-not t-that I-I-I was thinking a-about d-d-doing that with you b-b-because I w-wasn't! I-I-I m-mean, n-not that I w-wouldn't. I-I m-mean I- ah!"

Emilie's eyes swirled as she entered into overload. Sebastian smirked and stood up before the newly hired maid. He brushed his shoulders with his gloved hands and patted his black coat down. Sebastian's eyes moved to Bard, who looked at Emilie with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Bard," Sebastian motioned the man to come closer.

The chef walked nearer to the butler and leaned his ear towards the man clad in black. "Yes?"

"Go and find Finnian, Maylene, and Tanaka. Be sure to bring them to the west wing drawing room in about three hours. I would like to introduce them to Miss Emilie. Could you do that, please?" Sebastian asked in a soft voice, gloved hand covering his smooth lips which whispered into the chef's ear.

Bard faced Sebastian and gave him a quick nod of the head. "Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" He hurried toward the kitchen door. Before he left, the chef smiled at Sebastian and remarked, "They will all be happy to meet Emilie. She seems to be a very nice girl."

Sebastian nodded in agreement and watched Bard leave. The butler glanced down and noticed that Emilie was mumbling incoherent words in her still befuddled state. Sebastian sighed. '_I suppose I should help the poor girl up._'

He bent down to the ground and scooped the girl up to her feet. Emilie was unsteady and collapsed into Sebastian's arms. He carefully twirled the woman so that her back rested against his chest. A pink blush was painted across her cheeks.

"Mmmm… I'm not that kind of girl," Emilie murmured, eyes still distant and swirling. "Please, don't take this the wrong way, sir."

Sebastian smiled and moved his lips to her ear. He whispered softly, "Miss Emilie?"

"Huh? Wha?" Emilie slowly blinked, the hypnotic-like circles in her eyes fading away.

"Miss Emilie? Are you alright to continue?" Sebastian asked as he breathed into the woman's black curls and pale neck.

Emilie blinked several times before she realized she was resting in her guide's arms again. The warm breath Sebastian released against her neck sent shivers down Emilie's spine. Her heartbeat stopped and then ran at a godlike speed when she felt his curved lips against her skin. A scarlet red blush spread feverishly across the newly hired maid's cheeks.

"Uhhh!" Emilie tripped out of the butler's grasp and spun around to face him. Instinctively, she began to stroke her fingers nervously through her hair.

"Y-yes! I-I am f-fine to go, S-Sebastian s-sir," the woman exclaimed with a hint of embarrassment.

Sebastian smirked and walked forward ahead of Emilie. As he passed the woman, his gloved fingers brushed against her hand.

The butler said with slight intimacy, "Remember, Emilie, to not call me sir. It's _Sebastian_."

"U-u-um! Right, sir! I-I mean, Sebastian!" Emilie quickly corrected herself. All of the light touches and closeness within the last few minutes had really unraveled the servant, who had been calm and collected only minutes before.

Sebastian smiled as he led Emilie out of kitchen and walked down the hall with her trailing close behind. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. Seeing the woman's embarrassed reaction to his touch earlier had amused Sebastian. She was so innocent and pure. His suppressed true self had seeped out and the demon butler had toyed with the young woman. It was in his nature to corrupt the innocent.

Sebastian's eyes glowed red in the shadowy hallway. He was going to have fun with this girl. Lots of fun.

~*~

A/N:

I have decided to make the equivalent to -SmilingArtist-'s (who is one of my favorite fan-fiction writers) "The Pretty List" by creating a "Special Thanks" list. Basically, every time I post a chapter up I am going to place all of the names of the people who reviewed my previous chapter in a list. I will be publically thanking each of these people individually. As you saw in my last A/N, I really like to pressure people into reviewing my work. I hunger for constructive criticism so that I can grow as a writer. Knowing my strengths and weaknesses, what people like and dislike about my stories, major grammatical errors, character/story development (or lack thereof), etc. is crucial to me so that I can improve my writing skills. Hopefully, this will drive more people review my story. I know it does for me! I always try to review -SmilingArtist-'s work as quickly as I can because I love being on that "Pretty List". It just makes me feel special. Lol! So here you go!

Special thank goes to:

Kai

ichixichigo

Kaida Ukitake

Audrey

GaarasMyBoyzz

I thank everyone for reading and supporting Chapter 1 of _The Black Butler's Assistant_, but I want to especially thank these five people for showing their support by actually telling me how much they enjoyed my story by sharing their feelings in a review. If you want your name to be in the next "Special Thanks" list which shall be in Chapter 3, I suggest you write a review. Whether it is good or bad, long or short, I will still put it up in the list. I relish constructive criticism as well, even if it is a bit harsh. As long as I can grow positively from it, I appreciate anything you say to me.

I am working on Chapter 3 right now. Hopefully, I shall be able to post it up soon. I wish that everyone is having a happy New Year! =)

Well, until next time…

~Slykittymeowmeow

P.S. When my editor friend sent me back chapter two with all of her editing marks, one of her comments made me laugh. I think it is hilarious so I thought I would share it. She said, "Just something I've noticed, but… if her eyes keep growing, will they envelop her head?!? :P" That's actually a good point! Lol! Would they envelop her head? I don't know. Anime eyes _can _get pretty big. Haha! I think the trick here folks is that when they widen their eyes, the character later returns them to their normal state. But I'm not positive on that one. -snickers mischievously- I'm sorry if that didn't seem funny to you. I just went into a laughing riot when I saw that.

Also, Sebastian is still sexy as hell! I am reading the manga now and falling in love with Kuroshitsuji and that strikingly, handsome demon butler every second. God! He is just so perfect in every single way! I have yet to find an imperfection in that sexy beast. Yum! Lol!

One last thing (damn, this is a _really _long P.S. note lol), you are all going to love chapter three. Let's just say that Sebastian has some more 'fun' with Emilie. -mischievous grin- There is going to be a part that shall remind you of a certain hilarious scene in the anime. Heh heh! xP

Disclaimer:

All characters other than Miss Emilie Wright, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, Sir Alaric, and anybody else I made up belong to Yana Toboso. I used the Kuroshitsuji storyline and characters for entertainment purposes only. I am _not_ making any sort of profit from this (other than improving my writing, of course ;D).


	3. Chapter 3 SNEAK PEAK!

Author's Note:

PLEASE READ BELOW (if you don't like to read author's note, at least read second paragraph and third paragraph. It's about this update and VERY important to story)!

I just want to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for me to update. This last semester has been really… just really rough. With my surgery, and missing a shitload of school, and getting sick a lot, and all of the makeup, and damn teenager problems (hormones SUCK! .), and psychological stuff, and blah blah blah… let's just say I haven't really had much time to do anything that I want to do. I have also changed a lot (don't worry, it's in a good way, I think =D) and I have been trying to sort things out with myself and others. Things are getting better and looking brighter, so I am not so depressed and as stressed anymore. =)

**Now about this update… This is actually not the true next chapter, or at least not all of it, and I apologize for that. I haven't had much time to write this semester and this is all about I could do (plus a little bit more, but those are for later chapters. ~.^). This is essentially an unedited sneak-peak of chapter 3. It is a bit choppy at certain parts since my thoughts and ideas are not completely tied together (plus my amazing editor has not had the chance to go over it since it's not done -.-"), but it is still fun and I think you all will enjoy it. Again, think of it as a **sneak-peak. ** =D Essentially what it happening at first is that Sebastian is taking Emilie to her room. That part is not done and is cut off short (sorry!). After that, Emilie is in her room and is admiring it. Then she has a little surprise visit. Hee hee! xD And after that, it is the next day and Sebastian wakes up really early the next morning to a delightful surprise (well, to him at least). Oh, and be warned that there are a few comments for myself and my editor. Heh heh… ."

I promise I will complete the rest soon. My finals are until Thursday and then I am free. I will try and work on it as much as possible this weekend and I'll email it to my editor. Hopefully from there she can edit it quickly and I can post it up. I also plan on updating chapters one and two. They will be changed and improved upon greatly so you might want to read them again so the story will make sense.**

Enjoy the sneak-peak! =D

Sebastian looked over his back and smirked. Emilie was staring with wide eyes at each of the contents within the long hallway. The paintings, the vases, the statues, the large mahogany wooden doors, even the very walls seemed to fascinate and excite the girl. The past two hours had been extremely amusing for Sebastian. Watching the ever-changing, animated expressions on her face and hearing her exclaim praise for each and every room was quite comical. Sebastian could not deny that his master's house was splendid, even extravagant, but he had never seen anyone truly admire it as much as Emilie did.

His new _plaything_ was quite possibly the cutest damn thing he had ever laid his eyes on throughout his entire long existence. Not only was she adorable and sweet, the only other person in history who withheld the immense amount of purity Emilie had was Mary, the mother of God's son, herself! While showing her around the house, Sebastian had slipped a few promiscuous comments and aimed a couple of devious-hinted smiles at her that any other woman, even young ones, would have caught on to. In the past, whenever the demon would pull a few of those moves, some even unintentionally, the women would start flocking to him and melt like butter. It was quite the contrary with Emilie. She would just smile sweetly at him, completely oblivious to the hidden meanings behind his comments and the looks he gave her.

The demon butler closed his eyes and sighed. Corrupting the girl would prove to be difficult; it would take a lot of time and an immense amount of patience. It would be a satisfying job well done, though. The corruption of humanity fed and empowered his kind. Spreading sin was the sole reason demons were created by the ruler of Hell. The taste of taking the innocence, physically and mentally, from people was scrumptious. The purer the individual, the more flavorful the taste was. In order to truly enjoy and savor the delicious taste of corrupting innocent, the process must be slow and intricate. Sebastian breaking Emilie's innocence would be nearly intoxicating. The very thought of how it would taste caused his mouth water. All of the hard work and scheming of plans he would have to do would be worth it in the end. _Very_ worth it.

Sebastian smiled inwardly. He was thinking of all of the things he could do to Emilie to make her flush, not that that was too difficult, and to "dirty" her clean mind.

(Going to say how the only way he could corrupt her was through physical actions, since her mind was too innocent to understand verbal advances)

...

A soft smile glowed on Emilie's face as she glanced once more at her new bedroom. With its crimson walls and intricate décor, rich mahogany woodwork, the gorgeous gold and silver vanity and grooming tools, and the enormous, deep red, canopy bed with the intricate ivy and blossom carvings on the wooden posts, the young woman could not help but feel as if she were in a fairytale. Beautiful rooms such as these belonged to the upmost ranks of royalty, not a servant girl.

She had felt so unworthy of being given this bedroom, but Sebastian had insisted that this was the only room suitable for her to stay in. He stated that the other available rooms were guest rooms and that this area was far enough away from the master's quarters, giving him an adequate amount of privacy. Unlike the other available rooms, this was the only one in the wing that included the kitchen, washing room, and led directly out to the stables. The man had assured Emilie that this was the servant's wing and that her room was indeed like all of the others, even pointing out his own room nearby and Bard's, Maylene's, Finnian's, and Tanaka's rooms further away in the area. Once she had finally accepted that the extraordinary room was her own and eventually refrained from profusely thanking Sebastian for his kindness, the butler had told Emilie that he would return in the next hour so she could have time to ready herself and settle down a bit before she met her new coworkers.

After he had left the room, Emilie had familiarized herself with the new environment, her new home. She opened all of the dresser drawers and examined the roomy interior of her wardrobe. The chest at the foot of her bed held its extra set of plush pillows and silken sheets. A crimson loveseat lavished with gold-thread embroidered cushions sat next to a small wooden table with an oil-lamp. The white and black marble bathroom was stunning and of quite a voluminous size, comfortably fitting a tub about twice her height in length and her full height as its width. (Oh, you KNOW I am going to have fun with that. Foreshadowing. Lol! *devious cat-like grin*) An ivory colored arm chair sat in the corner of the room, near the door which hanged a full length vanity down its length. Another oval-shaped mirror was over the white-starry midnight black bathroom counter. Everything about her room was perfect. There was even a balcony outside of her room. The view was stunning, overlooking the well-kept lawn and gardens. The stable and a forest could also be seen further into the distance.

Once Emilie had observed every conceivable inch of her blood red bedroom and night sky bathroom, she freshened up. She quickly changed out of her traveling clothes and into a more casual wear. (describe outfit…) Glancing at a small wooden clock, the woman noticed she still had half an hour before Sebastian's expected arrival time.

She unbuckled her large, forest green suitcase and lifted the top of the bag. Her hands gently placed each item onto her bed, sorting the blouses, skirts, and dresses of one color in an area and doing the same for the others. Most of the contents from her bag were laid out on her crimson sheets when she heard a light rapping noise from outside of the room.

Her eyes switched over to the large, wooden door and called in a singsong voice, "Yes?"

"Emilie," a familiar, smooth, deep voice said from behind the closed door. "It's Sebastian. May I please come in?"

She blinked and glanced over to the clock. He was nearly twenty-five minutes early. After a moment longer of surprised silence, Emilie politely replied, "Oh, of course! Most certainly! Please do come in, Sebastian! The door isn't locked."

Sebastian opened the door and entered the room. He saw Emilie standing by the end of her bed, taking out folded clothes from a large suitcase. After she placed another skirt on the canopy bed, she turned around to face the butler and curtsied.

"It is a pleasure to see you again so soon, Sebastian," said the girl with a sincere smile. "I wasn't expecting you quite so early. I am just finishing up sorting my clothes from my bag and then I can-"

Sebastian approached Emilie at an alarming speed. The woman's eyes widened and she hurriedly backed up against the red wall. Within a split second, the butler was inches away from her, corning the girl. A blush colored her cheeks as she stared into the man's eyes, which were looking down at her. His dark eyes stared into her bright ones as if he could see into her very core. She started to squirm under his steady gaze.

"U-u-umm… what are you doi-" Emilie stopped as Sebastian's red eyes drooped sensuously and his hand began to reach upwards.

Her eyes followed his gloved hand nervously. Sebastian took another step forward and his lips curved into a smile. Instinctively, Emilie pushed her body into the wall as far as she could manage. Sweat began to formulate at the back of her neck and her hands trembled slightly. Now, Sebastian and Emilie were so close that she could feel his warm breath against her face. Her heart began to race in panic. It skipped a beat when his hand reached into his black jacket.

"S-S-Sebastian… I d-don't…" Emilie whispered, her bottom lip quivering.

Suddenly, Sebastian whipped out his hand and slammed it against the wall beside Emilie's face. She squeaked and clenched her eyes shut at his sudden movement and at the sound of the loud thud. Everything was silent, other than the loud banging of her hammering heart. A few seconds passed by. Nothing happened. He hadn't hit her and he wasn't doing anything to her at the moment. After a second more of silence, Emilie cautiously opened her green orbs.

The gloved hand, which was barely an inch beside her face, held a role of measuring tape. One of her eyebrows curved upward questioningly, and Emilie's confused gaze moved to face Sebastian, who was smiling innocently at her with his eyes closed.

"What?" she breathed. "I-I don't understand…"

A light chuckle came from Sebastian and he said, "Well, after I left you to unpack in your room and I was walking down the hallway, I realized that I had completely forgotten something..."

Emilie's large eyes looked at the measuring tape in his hand and went back to Sebastian. She blinked and asked curiously, "What did you forget?"

Sebastian flashed a dazzling smile and chimed, "Why, I forgot to measure you for your dress size! I need to have your measurements so I can make an order for your uniform dress. It must be made as soon as possible." (This sounds weird to me, like I could make it sound more pleasant…)

Emilie blinked. She was completely dumbfounded. "O-oh… okay then," she said _ (timidly? Dumbfounded? I don't know. Or perhaps, 'she managed to stumble out'? or something like that?)

A light chuckle (what's it called when a character does the little 'teehee' & tilts their head? Really cute. Can't think of name.) left Sebastian's smiling lips. He tilted his head to the side and his eyes looked at her with a cute expression, reminding her that of a child.

"I hope I did not frighten you too terribly." Sebastian pursed his lips and looked up ponderingly. "Perhaps I should have told you what my intentions were before I advanced towards you. Hmm…"

She blinked again and sweat-dropped. '_Was it really necessary for him to get this close and startle me so? With Sebastian acting so nonchalant, it almost seems as if he intentionally did all of this. As if it was planned,_' she thought as she closed her eyes and laughed nervously.

When Emilie opened her eyes again, sparkles glittered around Sebastian as he smiled innocently at her. Her large orbs softened and she decided to drop the matter. He was so kind and patient with the new servant. Guilt flooded Emilie that she had questioned his earlier actions. How could she possibly question (or doubt?) him? What right did she have? Sebastian was just being nice! All he needed were her measurements.

The butler lowered his arm and turned to the side. He held his hand out towards the room, motioning for her to walk forward. Emilie smiled sweetly and pushed herself off of the wall. She moved to the middle of the room with Sebastian following close behind. When Emilie turned around, the measuring tape was already completely unraveled. Sebastian tightened the tape and took a step towards Emilie. He bent down and put one end of the tape at her feet while the other end reached to her head.

"Sixty-two inches," Sebastian noted.

He straightened his back and leaned into Emilie's ear. He whispered smoothly, "Shall I measure your waist next?"

She nodded and smiled, trying to ignore the prickles that ran down her back when his breath warmed her skin. Sebastian wrapped the tape tightly around his hand, shortening it. The tape pressed against her back, and Emilie closed her eyes as she felt his hands rest on her hips. They remained unmoving for several long moments. Her eyes opened and an eyebrow slightly arched upwards.

"Sebastian," she asked quietly and leaned her head back, "what are you doing?"

"Just," said Sebastian with a smirk, as he quickly pulled Emilie against his front, "taking your measurements."

Emilie's eyes widened when she felt her back press against his chest. Her body went rigid. All past coherent thoughts froze in her mind and she became numb. Only her natural senses were able to function, touch becoming the strongest of the five senses.

The woman's back was resting against Sebastian's chest, her body moving up and down to his slow, rhythmic breathing. His gloved fingertips pressed into her hips, and she could feel him add a small amount of pressure against her flesh. His hands, which still remained on her hips, placed her lower body right over his…

Emilie gulped. A blush colored her pale cheeks. They were so close to one another. Every curve, every muscle, every part of their bodies were touching. The intimacy shared between them quickened Emilie's heart beat. The breath of the man holding her felt hot against her skin and gave her a slight tickling sensation on her cheek and ear.

His smooth lips brushed against her ear and he whispered sensuously, "Is that alright, _Emilie_? This isn't too close, is it?"

The chaste part of her mind screamed at Emilie to tell him yes and to get off of her this instant. Her innocent side cried and pleaded that this was unfamiliar and to run away from the situation. But the rest of her, the vast majority, told her to stay. Her body was unable to move and was filled with feelings the young woman did not quite understand. A part of her mind that she had never known existed hushed the opposing parts of her conscience and took over. All it wanted was for her senses to be filled with elation, the elation the man was giving her through his touch.

"Well?" Sebastian asked, curving his head into hers. Her black locks pressed lightly against the back of her head and she could feel his lips on her ear. The woman inhaled his warm breath and she closed her eyes. His scent was sweet (or should it be spicy, since she likes hot/ spicy foods? Oh, yeah. By the way, weird fact about Emilie is that she LOVES hot, spicy food. Like, ridiculously spicy. Lol!) and delicious.

Emilie slowly shook her head and whispered timidly, "N-no, p-please continue… S-Sebastian. I-I'm fine."

She felt his lips curve into a smile and he whispered, "Good. Very good. Now just stand still so I can get the right measurement. Do not move… no matter _what_, understood?"

Emilie nodded and breathed, "Y-yes."

A soft chuckle came from Sebastian and he lightly taunted (?), "I'm glad you comprehend, Emilie, because if you do cause me to read your measurements incorrectly… then I shall have to _punish_ you." (Ooooh! Punishment is so much FUN! xDDDDDDDDDD)

The breath in Emilie's throat halted. The butler's playful whispers increased the nervousness of the girl and made her feel light-headed. Everything was so confusing and mind-boggling. Her fists clenched slightly when she felt Sebastian's large hands slide ever so slowly around her hips and waist. An eternity passed as the man clad in black inched his hands around the girl. Emilie's startled eyes wavered when she felt his warm breath move down to her neck. The hair on the back of her neck rose.

Sebastian's large hands had reached entirely around her waist and he carefully placed the ends of the measuring tape over one another. In order to get a better view of the measurement, the butler's wrapped arms holding Emilie brought her in even closer in his grasp. Emilie internally shivered and gripped at her skirt. His hot breath could be felt against the woman's bare skin on her shoulder and neck, the lips of the man only millimeters away from touching her…

He nodded into her neck and slowly unwound his arms from around her. His hands slowly slid around her waist to her back. He then took his hands off of her to rearrange the tape. Emilie breathed and moved her stiff muscles. Sebastian then (what order should I do for the measurement? Head, breast, and legs are left I believe… *leg measurement- goes from foot to crotch, inside of leg* Hee hee! ~.^)

… (after done with measurements…)

Sebastian sighed. He closed his eyes and smiled, "Why, you are so obedient, Emilie! You did not move even an inch! I could sense you were a bit uncomfortable at times, yet you remained dead-still. You are going to make a wonderful addition to this house. I'm quite pleased the young master hired you…_very_ pleased." (oh, god! Wording must be changed. Awkward alert! Dx Help me! lol)

"Well," Emilie blushed and glanced to the side, "I _was_ a little uncomfortable, but it's all right. Measuring acquires closeness and…. touching, and stuff. I've done my fair share of taking measurements. I-I understand, Sebastian."

His smile turned into a smirk and his eyes opened slightly. '_Yes, she won't fight against me. She's the type to please. Oh, I shall have great fun with this one! Her naivety is just too much!_'

"Delicious…" the demon butler thought out loud hungrily.

Emilie blinked and tilted her head to the side inquisitively. She asked unsure of herself, "Ummm… what did you say, Sebastian?"

Sebastian froze momentarily, realizing his slip of tongue, and began to laugh nervously. A sweat-drop slid down the back of his head and he scratched at his temple. The butler kneaded his eyebrows and said with a nervous, childlike smile, "Oh, heh heh… nothing. Nothing at all."

(*yet he still continued knowing I was uncomfortable? Really, that guy… -.-"* input that comment for Emilie somewhere around here. Hee hee! =D)

...

(This would be the next day. I plan on making chapter 3 really big since I have been seriously lacking on the updates. -.-")

Sebastian woke to the sound of a single bird chirping. He sat up in his bed and looked to the side. Through his window he could see the tip of the sun just barely peeking from under the horizon. The sky was still black and gray. It was early morning, dawn to be exact. It was the start of a new day.

The demon sighed and pulled off his sheets. It was time to start preparing for another long day with the young master and the bumbling servants. He slipped out of bed and immediately pulled his sheets up in a neat fashion. Once his bed was acceptably made, Sebastian walked to his bathroom and freshened up. He then entered his closet and took his black uniform off of the hanger on the door. The butler dressed and straightened his outfit, making sure every crease and wrinkle was straightened out and that his appearance was sheer perfection. He turned to his closet mirror and nodded in approval at his attire.

The butler quietly slipped out of his room and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. He quickly passed Emilie's room, as it was right next to his, and heard nothing, not even the deep breathing of one while asleep.

'_Hmm… she must be sleeping soundlessly,_' he thought with a soft smile. '_That's good. I will actually be able to sleep at night without hearing any noises from her._'

He knew it was not a person's fault whether they slept quietly or not, but it made it difficult to sleep when someone was snoring or breathing loudly, especially with his acute hearing. Sebastian had to sleep as far as he could from Bard so that the sound of the chef's loud snores could not reach his ears. The butler had to move to the other side of the wing in order to sleep in peace. That was the unfortunate thing about having extraordinary hearing; one could hear everything. This proved to make resting at night difficult. Sebastian would usually just not sleep at all, but even a demon needs a little rest every once in a while.

Sebastian's thoughts went back to Emilie. The young woman was quite the cutie-pie, with such a sweet (and vulnerable) personality and a delicious innocence about her. The butler smirked. He could just eat her up. The image of her sitting on his knee and her face turning beet red from the day before flashed in his mind. Her stammering in her embarrassed state, not at first understanding the chef's words, and then the realization of the man's meaning caused the devious side of Sebastian to jump in delight. The demon chuckled to himself and smacked his lips in an animalistic manner. Yes, he really _could_ just eat her up.

But before the butler could have his fun, he needed to start the heavily scheduled day and make sure it ran smoothly, or at least with as few casualties as possible. Prepare breakfast, come up with the meals and dessert for the day, make arrangements and have the best fresh food delivered to the manor, writing the other servants lists of assignments for the day, and making sure the Phantomhive estate was as welcoming as always in case of any unexpected or quickly set meetings or visits from people. Sebastian was to do all of this before it was time to wake the young master and the others. After that, then the real work began.

He sighed and quickened his pace. As long as Sebastian worked with haste and with a clear mind, he could do everything easily and still have time for himself.

'…_Time to play with the new girl_,' he thought with a devious expression, '_the little __**Virgin Mary**__._' (Yes, that will be his internal nickname for her lol)

The devilish smile faded from his face and Sebastian stopped in his tracks. He was a stride away from the kitchen door. The demon raised a curious eyebrow. Behind the door, Sebastian heard a soft humming and the light taps of moving feet. The sound of a working body passed through his ears. His red eyes widened and he took the final step to the door.

'_It can't be…_' Sebastian placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it to the side, '_At this early hour?_'

When the door swung open, the butler was greeted by a pair of green eyes. Emilie was at the counter with her hands covered in white, powdery flour. Her pale fingers were pressed into ball of _ (another word for flour? Something?), flattening it across the marble counter top. Some bowls were about, a couple in the sink ready to be rinsed and a few on a table containing cooking ingredients. But only this was briefly glanced at for the demon's eyes were drawn to the young woman before him.

Her large green eyes glimmered with a sincere kindness and sweetness adorned by few as she looked at him. Pink, glossy lips were in the form of a pretty smile, and soft, heartwarming notes hummed happily from them. The light, natural blush on her porcelain skin completed the cute, girlish/child-like energy/aura. Her black curls were tied and held up high to keep away from her face, revealing a long, fine neck. A few loose strands waved down and touched her pink cheeks. She was in a sky-blue dress which … (help me with outfit descriptions please. =3 Reaches a little past knees, possibly to shins? Has bow in back… maybe bow in hair too? xD That would be adorable. It could be keeping her hair up now, maybe, and when she puts hair down she just has it in hair on top or side…? Shoes… black, simple? Idk. o.O)

Sebastian mentally shook his head and broke himself from his trace, which had been induced by the awe-inspiring cuteness he had just witnessed in the early morning (sun?). She looked just like a kitten. An adorable, little kitten that just beckoned to be hugged.

"Emilie?" he managed to ask, fighting back the strong urge to glomp the kitten-like girl. "What are you doing up at this early hour?"

Her eyes widened in slight surprise at seeing Sebastian. They quickly softened and smiled at the butler.

"I always wake up before dawn," she answered sweetly. The woman took her hands from the dough and patted them on her apron. "Ever since I can remember I have been up at this hour. It is good to start the day off with an early start. You can get more done that way."

A light blush blessed her cheeks and she looked down. "I didn't expect anyone to get up at this hour. Did I wake you, Sebastian? I tried to be as quiet as I could. I apologize if I disrupted your sleep."

Sebastian answered back quickly, "No, no! You did no such thing. I, too, am the early bird who catches the worm. I just did not expect you to be up. I always start my days alone…"

Emilie's eyes furrowed in concern and she asked timidly, "Do you prefer to work alone? If you do, I can…" She turned her face away submissively.

An opportunity for fun arose! (lol) Sebastian seized the moment. The butler glided across the room and stood in front of Emilie. He took her hand and held it in his.

He said with sparkles lighting up the room and with softened, drooped eyes, "That is not what I meant at all. I meant that I am just so used to working all alone in this large manor at this quiet, lonely/dim(?) hour that it is a welcome relief to see your face. It has brightened my day already, Emilie. You do not realize how lonely I have been these past three years in the early morn. Oh, so lonely…" (rofl xD)

Sebastian's romantic Romeo advancement/serenade won him the jackpot/lottery ticket (something like that). A deep blush colored Emilie's cheeks and he could hear her heartbeat quicken. Her body was tense from the sudden intimacy between them. Not only that, but Sebastian had the woman cornered into the counter. He took a step closer, narrowing the distance between them to less than an inch, and leaned his head towards hers.

The man whispered, "You look quite lovely this morning, Emilie."

The blood rushing to the woman's face excited the demon. The quickening of her heart and breath made him want her all the more. He could hardly resist the innocent girl before him. He wanted her, to taste the sweet, scrumptious young woman. Slowly corrupting Emilie's innocence was going to be a lot more difficult than he first anticipated, if it were at all possible.

Through a beet red blush, she stammered, "T-t-t-thank y-you, S-S-Sebastian…"

His compliment on her looks embarrassed Emilie. She hardly knew what to do with herself. She was not used to people praising her appearance so she was surprised by Sebastian's action. Was it normal for a man to act this intimate when giving a compliment or saying something? She was not quite sure. Emilie had not been around men all that much in her life, at least men close to her age. The only males she had really been around were young boys and older men.

Her eyes shifted to the dough on the counter, wanting to look away from Sebastian. Remembering what she was doing before, Emilie glanced back to the butler and she raised her voice a little over a whisper. She said almost in a questioning manner, "Ummm… Sebastian…? The dough… if I don't continue… then it will, err, flatten (right? Or something else. I dunno. I don't bake enough. T-T)."

Sebastian blinked and looked down, noticing that his arms blocked her from moving. He smiled and straightened his form, which had been leaning quite close to Emilie before. The demon scratched the back of his head, which he tilted to the side, and he said in a fake, nervous laugh, "I apologize, Emilie. I did not realize I had been cornering you all of this time."

Emilie gave him a similar look with closed eyes. She sweat-dropped and said, "No, it's fine Sebastian. You weren't harming anything."

The butler's eyes perked up. Emilie had already turned around and was about to work on the dough again. Her hands were hovering over it, about to press her fingers into the soft, powdery substance. Sebastian slightly leaned forward towards Emilie, trying to get a better look at the dough. He had noticed the bowls and items around the counters and sink before. He was now curious as to what the newly hired servant was making.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "May I inquire as to what dish you are preparing? And can I be of any assistance to you?"

"Oh," Emilie plopped the ball of dough on the counter and began flattening it out with her hands, "why of course! I am making _(food) served with _ (fruit) (I dunno. Some sort of breakfast dish that's sweet. Something good with fruit, since she'll probably serve it with blueberries or strawberries. Whatever… you *my editor* are good with food, so what do you think? Lol! xD) for the Master Ceil's breakfast. The leftover dough will be used to make _ (some sort of yummy desert that takes a long time to bake… your choice. =D) for desert later on. It takes a while for the _ (desert) to bake, so I figured I should start preparing it early so that I am not in as big of a rush while making it later."

Emilie stopped her movement with her hands and pondered for a moment. Once an idea came to her, she said, "Sebastian, if you don't mind unpacking the fresh produce that just came in and washing the fruit, I would really appreciate it."

The butler walked over to the large wooden crate on the counter by the back door. It was filled with fruit, separate sections for each kind. This surprised Sebastian. He did not remember ordering the food. His head turned to the side and he called, "Hey, Emilie? Where did the fruit come from?"

She smiled and picked up a wooden roller. She began to flatten the dough further. Emilie explained to the man clad in black, "Before I came here yesterday, I told my friend, Cho, at the food market if he could have some fresh fruit delivered to the Phantomhive manor. He used to bring the food to the Edward's estate every morning. I helped him out a while back ago and he owes me. Well, I mean, I don't feel like he should owe me anything, but Cho is adamant that he repay me for what I did. He told me I can have whatever produce I want anytime, anywhere for free. It's pretty convenient and I felt I should cook something really nice on my first day so that Master Ceil will know that I appreciate his kindness and that I will take my job seriously."

Sebastian was impressed. Emilie continued to surprise the demon, and he did not even know her for a full day. He felt a sight urge to ask Emilie what she had done to make this Cho want to repay her, but he held off. The question could wait for another day, or he could just investigate it on his own. The last thing the butler wanted was for Emilie to feel like he was intruding on her personal life, although he felt that that was unlikely. She was not the type of person to be offended or to take the defensive. The young woman was sweet and naïve.

…

A/N:

Okay, so there it is so far. I hope you all liked it. Again, sorry it isn't complete. I just felt a need to give you all something and to show everyone that I am still alive and ready to write some more. Don't worry! I haven't given up on the story! Yea!

Special thanks goes to:

bookaddict209

Nico Hayakinth

GaarasMyBoyzz

Kaida Ukitake

Ichixichigo

Audrey/KrazyKutie

Idontseepenguins

Melody017

S.K.W

Tateno Atsukino

AwesomeAbby1

Musicfreak25

Ritsikas

Kirika-Hime

Riza Tukudo

Thenolifequeen

NarutoFallenAngel123

Jordan Whitefang

KhAeL

GravERobbeRFireFly

Hmmm… so it seems like my little experiment from forever ago worked. I am quite glad about that. Hee hee! Thank you ALL so much for giving me reviews and showing your support for me. You don't know how much I appreciate it. If it weren't for you guys, I may have seriously given up on this story. Seeing as to how popular my fan-fiction is (I have at least 300 some-odd views of just this story a month! =O), I couldn't just drop this story. Now that I have seen how many people like TBBA (The Black Butler's Assistant), I am even more determined to keep it going. If I have forgotten anyone, I sincerely apologize. I believe this is everyone so far from last chapter. When I update this chapter for real next time, I will include all of you again and anyone else that might review from now till them. I promise I will respond to everyone's review the next chance I get, but it may take a while. I'll try my hardest. Again, thank you all for your support. I love you all and your kind words. They really touched me and made me feel good about myself. For real! Big internet hugs and kudos for everyone! *hugs*

So I plan on not only updating the next chapter soon, but also a cleaned up and all new and improved chapters 1 and 2. You may want to read them again when I do that because there will be some major changes to the story so that it makes more sense. Plus, I think it will be funnier and more detailed. Ciel is going to be hilarious in Chapter 1. xD So please, be prepared for that. I also plan to post a picture one of my best friend's drew of Emilie Wright. It is absolutely beautiful and amazing and looks like legit professional anime art. There will be a link on the next chapter for it on when I post it. She is SO cute and adorable, especially in her custom made maid's outfit. Tee hee! ~.^

Oh, did anyone notice the "pointing out his own room _nearby_ and Bard's, Maylene's Finnian's, and Tanaka's rooms _further away_" in the second paragraph of the second scene? Yes, it was intentional &, yes, Sebby living right by Emilie shall be used later for comical situations in TBBA. Sebby has some cruel, naughty *giggles*, tortuous plans for Emilie up his sleeve. If only I could be her… x3


	4. CONTINUED

Hey everybody!

So I think technically I am not supposed to do this, but I have seen other fanfiction author's do it and a bunch of people have this story on alert. Since the fanfiction site is a bitch, trying to post a link did not work. If you wish to continue reading the rewritten and continued _The Black Butler's Assistant_ (_TBBA_), look up The Black Butler's Assistant (Rewritten & Continued.) It should also come up if you simply type in the original story's name.

Currently the completely redone chapters one and two are posted and I have an editor helping me out with chapter three, which will hopefully, at the latest, be out by the end of January. My goal is to have it posted by January 14th, which is when I start university again, but I cannot make any promises since chapter three is going to absolutely massive.

Anyway, there you ago. I'm not dead and haven't abandoned my story. Life just kind of... happened and not having an editor to help me out stalled things a bunch. Love you all to pieces! 3

~Sly


End file.
